Electrostatic discharge (ESD) represents an instantaneous, or near instantaneous, flow of electricity between electrically charged objects. Often times, charge accumulates in one object, such as a human hand to provide an example, through electrostatic induction. A electrostatic discharge event occurs once this object is placed sufficiently proximate to another, lesser charged object, such as an electronic device to provide an example, causing the flow of electricity between these objects, often resulting in a visible spark. This flow of electricity can overwhelm the electronic device causing failure. In some situations, less dramatic forms of this discharge may be neither seen nor heard, yet still be large enough to cause damage to the electronic device.